steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Voyage Clairvoyance (OV)
Voyage Clairvoyance is the eighth episode of Our Verse. =Story= The episode began with a loud boom in the sky, everyone in Beach City was screaming. It focused on the Ronaldo Gems, who were working on their ship, Maroon Peridot looked to the sky. “T-that’s-” she covered her mouth. Lilac was dumbfounded. Ame and Smoky looked in fear, Violet was silently and sternly gazing at the sky. Teal and Ruby stood next to each other, clenching each other’s hands in fear. Meanwhile the Crystal Gems on Mask Island saw the boom. The gems didn’t know what it was, but they saw a giant pink circle in the sky. It was very large, enough to deter the sun if directly infront of it. Garnet focused on it, and took off her shades to focus more. “G-garnet... what is it?” Steven asked, holding onto her. “I don’t know, Steven.” Garnet said. All of the gems looked at Peridot, as she was the last to be on homeworld. “I don’t know what it is either!” Peridot said. Back at Beach City. “We’ve got to get their attention!” Maroon said eagerly. “No.” Violet said. “I don’t think the gem ship is here .. peacefully.” Violet muttered. “What? Their one of us, Homeworld gems! We need to get their attention and have them rescue us...” Maroon groveled. “No...” Teal Sapphire coldly said. “I used my future vision, there.. there is a large percent chance they are here for harm.. there is a 74% odd that all of us will be shattered within an hour, in my future vision, at least that’s just one potential fate.” Sapphire said. Maroon Peridot looked nervous. “Why would they want to hurt us?” Lilac said. “We’re nothing but useful gems.” Lilac insisted. “We failed our mission...” Violet said. “Yellow Diamond doesn’t like flaws..” she said. “B-but... we’re not defective, we’re fully functional, we just made.. a mistake! It wasn’t our fault the ship wouldn’t start! I blame the techs at home!” Lilac kept insisting. “There are tons of us... we can be replaced, by gems more competent..” Violet said sadly. All of the gems were in fear for their lives. “Where are those Crystal Gems?” Ame said. “Y-yeah... we could go where they are..” Smoky said sadly. “There’s no time.” Violet said. The ship got closer to the atmosphere, it was nearly 250 ft away. “I’m not sticking around and dying with the rest of you wimps!” Maroon Peridot yelled as she started running away. The ship opened up a panel. A canon emerged out of the side of the ship, and fired at Maroon Peridot who was running, poofing her and sending her limb enhancers flying. The canon retracted back into the ship. The gems all covered their mouths, and looked as Maroon’s gem landed on the sand, 50 yards away. “Oh man...” Teal Sapphire said. The Crystal Gems on Mask Island saw the blast at the Beach, and knew it meant trouble, the gems Fused into Alexandrite, and picked up Peridot and Steven. “What about Lapis?” Steven said. “She left Steven, we can’t worry about what she decided to do!” Alexandrite said. “What about Jasper’s bubble?” Steven yelled. Jasper’s bubbled split in half gemstone lay on the beach floor. “There’s NO TIME!” Alexandrite said, as she took of in the ocean. Steven looked at Jasper’s bubble, as Alexandrite quickly sped through the water. Steven clenched his chest, “Please be okay..”. End. =Information= Appeared =Mentioned= =Trivia= *This is the halfway mark in my fanon. This is marks halfway done with the first season. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Yyaku's Content Category:Our Verse